


Empress cuddles

by princesszavi1



Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Laufey (Marvel), Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Avengers, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), loki and tony are brothers, poor Loki can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Set in harry potter world where our favorite mischief makers Loki and Tony are brothers. They do what brothers do best. Help each other and tease  each other. Laufey Nal is their mother. She does what mothers do best. Make anyone who so much look as at their precious baby the wrong way suffer a slow painful death; especially one Thor odinson.
Relationships: Laufey/Howard Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Empress cuddles

Prologue..................................

In the world full of magic, witches, wizards and fantastic beasts there lived a young witch, Laufey Nal; so powerful she surpassed all the wizards and witches before her. Born a hundred years after second wizarding war in the Jotun pureblood household, when the tensions between wizards and muggles were high on the verge of war. Laufey Nal was queen in her own right and set out to prove her legacy for all the world to see. She with her deadly wit, strategy unified the wizarding and muggle world under one rule and became the ice queen who ruled over the wizards and juggles alike .  
With all said and done when the time came for her to settle down she fell in love with widowed Howard Stark pureblood Lord and genius inventor and became a family with him and his 3 year old son Anthony Edward Stark.  
After a few years of marriage she gave birth to her second child Loki Nal-Stark much to the joy of their little family.  
...................................................................................................................... 

A tall raven head walked into the Ministry of Magical Enigmas unheeding of flustered secretaries and amused onlooking Aurors for they knew the youngest Minister is on a warpath to find and to drag Anthony Edward Stark, the most promising minister of magical transport and part time investigator of magical accidents(mostly caused by him and gang)aka his big brother out of the famous author and researcher Bruce Banner's lab where he went into hiding since the last quidditch big game last friday.

Why does the raven head also know famously as Loki Nal-Stark aka minister in training for the ministry international magical cooperation aka trickster aka silver tongue aka bewitcher aka ice prince aka epitome of beauty, depends on who you ask put up with Anthony Stark you ask; because Loki is a huge sucker for his brother and also their mother the Queen of the Magical world; The Laufey Nalson, is quite scary when they skip family dinners. 

As the raven head nears the lab he takes out his wand for any magical accidents calling out to his brother; “ Tony, Tony; are you in there?  
Its Saturday and we have to be at the palace in an hour. Come out brother. You don't want mum to drag you by your ear like last time remember.Clint couldn't stop laughing for a week every time he saw you,TToonnny.”

when he gets no reply Loki sighs and makes a mental note of playing a prank on his brother and Bruce after family dinner for making him come all the way. He makes his way inside taking care not to touch or step on the cluttered mess. He spies messy brown haired Tony sleeping in the far corner with a smirk he sends a tiny bubble of ice cold water his brothers way only to giggle when his brother flails and falls to the ground unceremoniously cussing only to pout hearing Loki's giggle.

“No fair baby brother, I was sleeping.” Tony whined.  
“That is what happens when you make me chase you all the time” Loki replied coming over helping Tony up.  
“But I thought you loved chasing after your big brother, Lokes” Tony replied with a cheeky grin.  
“ Ha ha.”  
“ Now tell me why did you hole up in Bruce's lab for two weeks and does Bruce know you are here? ”  
“ I am glad you came at the perfect time Loki, nothing less from my baby brother. Come let me show you my newest spell” Tony dragged Loki away further into the lab to a large magic chamber where he came across a sleeping dragon.  
“ Tony, what is he doing here? Does Bruce know he is in here? We will be in lot of trouble if someone sees him here ?” Loki hissed eyeing the dragon with fear.  
“ What do you mean by he, Its Empress Cuddles your favorite pet and we wont be in trouble for I am telling you, I made a break through.” Tony shouted.  
“ Tony keep your voice down or you will wake him up and don't use that silly name. Did you forget what happened last friday.”  
“ And it's a he.” Loki hissed.  
Tony's grin became even wider “ oh, now its a silly name and a he. I remember a teeny tiny little baby calling it Empress cuddles and throwing a fit when people tried correcting him.”  
“ I was a kid way back then and I have learned Tony. I don't raise him anymore and he is as free as any wild critter.”  
“ It's been only 2 years and we all know you keep him in the oh so secret fort in the dark forest by Asgard manor.”  
“ No I do not,”  
“Yes, You do.”  
“NO, I do not.”  
“Yes , you do , You do , yoouu dooo. You cannot say so for Thor told us and even mother knows it.” replied Tony smugly.  
Before Loki could reply the dragon woke up breathing a puff of fire, cracking one golden eye. It immediately perked up upon seeing loki and leapt towards him only to back off at Loki's growl and angry look.  
The dragon immediately shrinked back, whining and making sad puppy eyes pawing at Loki's coat piteously. But Loki was not convinced in the least for he was the one who taught the dragon the whole guilty act.  
Tony on the other hand felt sorry of the big mutt, “ Come on Loki, Forgive him already; he is truly sorry and he did promise to not try to eat Thor again. Look how ridiculous he looks.” Empress cuddles shook his head yes looking at Loki with a small smile only to deflate at Loki's words.

“ No, I won't .”  
“Please Loki, If not for him at least for your big brother. Do you know how ridiculous it is to have a moping dragon sticking to you dodging your every step hoping you will talk your baby brother down.” asked Tony.  
“ Even Thor forgave him Loki. Why are you so stubborn.” added Tony.  
“He always does this and you, mother, father encourage him. I am 19 years old and the only one who never kissed or got kissed.”  
“Because of him I haven't had a moment to spend with Thor we haven't even kissed even once. And when Thor tried kissing me after friday's game his first game as a professional Seeker; he swooped from nowhere clutching Thor in his talons flying away to his fort trying to eat him. And look at him, smug bastard. ” Loki raged glaring at the now smug dragon.  
Tony was clutching his belly laughing at being reminded of the whole fiasco. It was made headlines the whole week going as far interviews from their friends recounting Loki and Thor's courting trails from childhood, he doubled over looking at the dragon's smug look. He wheezed in between laughs; “ Geez Lokes, what do you expect, he is doing what his tiny reptilian brain tells him to do guard his kin from outsiders. Give him some credit he did not set fire to the whole stadium.”  
At the tiny brain comment Empress cuddles snorted a puff of fire at Tony making him cry out and it was now Loki's turn to laugh.  
“ hey I am on your side you big lizard. If you do that again I will turn into a chicken.” Tony told the dragon which was looking at him innocently.  
“Tony enough about the big baddie; Mum will kill us if we don't go now.” Loki said ignoring the said lizard.Tony quickly sobered up hearing Loki and turned to loki saying,  
“Yes, we should be going. But let me show you something amazing this will make all Thor's problems go away.”  
Tony pulled his wand out turning to the dragon closing his eyes and muttering a new spell as far Loki is concerned before a bright explosion occurs throwing both the brothers backwards.  
When the smoke cleared, Loki was up to check on his big brother and Empress cuddles only to find the dragon missing.  
He turned to his brother to ask about the dragon when he felt something small flopped down on his feet making chirping noises, looking down he saw a mini version of empress cuddles no bigger than a leopard.  
Loki felt himself smiling and cooing at how cute the mini dragon was. Bending down he swooped the dragon into his arms rubbing its scales making it chirp and getting lost until His brother put a hand on him and saying, “ You're welcome. Baby bro. Now It won't be able to fly off with Thor.”  
Loki laughed and tried to put the dragon down only to get head butted, he smiled and hugged his brother with dragon between them.  
“ Now you won't go down as the only virgin minister for ever.” Tony joked, Loki squeaked and Empress cuddles growled.

Epilogue.......................................................................................................

Loki, Tony, Laufey and Howard stark the entire Stark family sat around grand oak silver dinning table eating dinner peacefully, when their mother Laufey remarks, “ Loki baby, I have taken care of that idiotic odinson. From now he won't be of any concern and I picked the best cuts of meat for Empress cuddles for his help at the quidditch stadium. Take care to pick them up from the house elfs will you.”  
“ Mommy, what did you do now. Thor is my betrothed and i love him.I can take care of myself. I don't want my mum to solve my problems for me. I am the minister of international magical cooperation for petes sake. Daaad do something.” whines Loki.  
Howard stark “ I say we break the engagement and lock up our precious baby in a tower. That charlatan for my baby, in his dreams.Loki sweaty you're only 19 years old. It is our duty to protect you from such villains.”  
Tony laughs and says, “ Heck yeah.”  
And mini Empress cuddles breathes out fire and all is well in the world of magic unless you are one Thor odinson who is currently hanging over bubbling lava calling out begging, “ My queen, Mrs Laufey pleaseeeee. Sorry. Sorry.I am sorry. Loki help.”


End file.
